falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas characters
Legend The characters are grouped by their initial location. All columns can be sorted to list the desired overview. Temporary followers have a brown checkmark instead of a green one. There are 373 total characters in the game, not including DLCs. | desc1 =Character starts game dead. | symbol2 = | desc2 =Character only appears under certain conditions or as part of a quest. | symbol3 = | desc3 =Character is essential. | symbol4 = | desc4 =Character will play Caravan. | symbol5 = | desc5 =Character provides doctor services, i.e. healing, cleansing radiation and curing addictions. | symbol6 = | desc6 =Character can be traded with. | symbol7 = | desc7 =Character can repair equipment. | symbol8 = | desc8 =Character is a companion. }} Player character Base game 188 Trading Post Aerotech Office Park :¹ Horowitz and the other Vault 34 survivors will only be found here if the Courier chooses to save them during Hard Luck Blues. Bitter Springs :¹Oscar Valasco will only be here prior to the completion of Climb Ev'ry Mountain. Black Mountain Boulder City Camp Forlorn Hope Camp Golf Camp McCarran :¹Following the completion of Three-Card Bounty the members of First Recon will move to Camp Forlorn Hope, and Little Buster will move to Freeside and be killed. Camp Searchlight Cottonwood Cove Crimson Caravan Company :¹Only if the Courier completes Ghost Town Gunfight. The Fort :¹Only if Benny survives Ring-a-Ding-Ding! :²Only during Laurifer Gladiator Freeside :¹Beatrix Russell and Fisto will relocate to the Atomic Wrangler following completion of Wang Dang Atomic Tango. :²Either Santiago or Old Ben can be sent to work for the Atomic Wrangler during Wang Dang Atomic Tango. Gibson Scrap Yard Goodsprings :¹Ringo will relocate to the Crimson Caravan Company following Ghost Town Gunfight Grub n' Gulp Rest Stop Gun Runners HELIOS One Hidden Valley Hoover Dam :¹Only during Arizona Killer/You'll Know It When It Happens Jacobstown Mojave Outpost NCR Correctional Facility :¹Meyers will relocate to Primm following My Kind of Town if you choose to make him sheriff. NCR Sharecropper Farms Nellis Air Force Base Nelson New Vegas Strip } | VMQTopsYesMan, VHDYesMan, L38YesMan | The Tops |- | Assassin | | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18Assassin | Ultra-Luxe Bathhouse |- | Chauncey | VMS18Chauncey.txt | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18Chauncey | Ultra-Luxe Bathhouse |- | Crusoe | | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18Crusoe | Ultra-Luxe hotel room |- | Heck Gunderson | VMS18HeckGunderson.txt | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18HeckGunderson | Ultra-Luxe casino floor |- | Jay Barnes | | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18JayBarnes | Ultra-Luxe hotel room |- | Marjorie | VMS18Marjorie.txt | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18Marjorie | The Gourmand |- | Mortimer | VMS18Mortimer.txt | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18Mortimer | Ultra-Luxe reception desk |- | Philippe | VMS18Philippe.txt | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18Philippe | Ultra-Luxe kitchen |- | Ted Gunderson | VMS18TedGunderson.txt | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18TedGunderson | Ultra-Luxe kitchen |- | Ultra-Luxe floor manager | VMS18WhiteGloveFloorManager.txt | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18WhiteGloveFloorManager | Ultra-Luxe casino floor |- | White Glove greeter | VMS18WhiteGloveGreeter.txt | | | | | | | | | | | VMS18WhiteGloveGreeter | Ultra-Luxe |} :¹Alerio only appears if Vulpes Inculta has been killed prior to visiting the Strip. Nipton :¹Gabban only appears if Vulpes Inculta has been killed prior to the Courier's arrival in Nipton. North Vegas Square Novac Primm :¹Following the completion of My Kind of Town, Deputy Beagle will wander Primm, and the Ruby and Johnson Nash will relocate to the Nash residence. Ranger Stations :¹Only if sent there during We Will All Go Together. Red Rock Canyon :¹Melissa will only be here following Don't Make a Beggar of Me. REPCONN Test Site Sloan Vault 19 Vault 3 Westside Miscellaneous locations Cut Characters } | |- | Ulysses | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | Wasteland adventurer | | | | | | | | | | | | |} ''Dead Money'' } | NVDLC01Dog, NVDLC01God | Sierra Madre, in a cell in the Villa police station |- | Father Elijah | NVDLC01Elijah.txt | | | | | | | | | | | NVDLC01Elijah | Sierra Madre vault |} ''Honest Hearts'' Angel cave Northern passage The Narrows Miscellaneous Honest Hearts locations :¹ Only during Sanctity of the Dead. :² Salt-Upon-Wounds' location depends on which quest line the Courier follows. ''Old World Blues'' Forbidden Zone dome entrance Little Yangtze The Sink The Think Tank X-8 research center } | NVDLC03X8Gabe | X-8 research center |- | Roxie | | | | | | | | | | | | NVDLC03CrCyberDogX8Experiment | X-8 research center |} Miscellaneous locations ''Lonesome Road'' See also * ''Fallout'' characters * ''Fallout 2'' characters * ''Fallout 3'' characters * ''Fallout 4'' characters * ''Fallout 76'' characters * ''Fallout Tactics'' characters * ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' characters * ''Van Buren'' characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters de:Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere es:Personajes de Fallout: New Vegas ru:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas pt:Personagens do Fallout: New Vegas uk:Персонажі Fallout: New Vegas zh:Fallout: New Vegas characters